


Пересечение орбит (День, когда мы спасемся)

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Чтобы сразиться бок о бок против общего врага, нужно сперва примириться друг с другом. И не гадать, что будет, когда битва закончится.





	Пересечение орбит (День, когда мы спасемся)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - от пост!ГВ до пост!ВБ. Возможен ООС. Это омегаверс, но в нем присутствует изрядная примесь соулмейта. Если это не ваш коктейль, будьте осторожны.  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

*******

Машина родителей въехала в зернистый черно-белый кадр; ее занесло влево, и переднюю часть расплющило о ствол дерева на обочине. Звука не было, но Тони вздрогнул всем телом, вмиг домыслив то, чего не мог услышать: протяжный лязг, скрежет, звон разбитого стекла и треск ломающегося металла, громкий хлопок, когда полыхнуло под капотом.  
А потом в кадре возник и остановился рядом с машиной черный мотоцикл, высокий человек с металлической рукой подошел к водительской дверце и выволок отца из салона.  
Тони перевел неверящий взгляд с экрана на Барнса, застывшего с опущенной головой, потом – на Стива. В голове поднимался шум.   
– Тони, не надо.  
Он дернулся, и Барнс отпрыгнул, вскидывая в нетвердых руках винтовку. Глаза у него были красными, лицо – мокрым. Тони резко повернулся к Стиву. Этого не могло быть. Но...  
– Так ты знал.  
– Что именно он – не…  
– Знал или нет?  
Безмолвные черно-белые фигурки на экране продолжали двигаться, точно персонажи старого телеспектакля. Одна, тонкая и бледная, теперь безжизненно лежала на земле у ног другой, высокой и темной. Человек обошел машину и запустил руку в окно пассажирского места.  
У Стива дрожали губы. Правда всплыла наружу: от него несло правдой, и перепрелая горечь забивала горло. Ответ не требовался, все и так ясно чувствовалось в его изменившемся запахе, читалось в виноватом упрямом лице. Тони впечатал в это лицо металлический кулак, прежде чем развернуться и с ревом обрушиться на Барнса, выдирая винтовку из рук. Уже опрокинувшись на спину, тот с силой столкнул его с себя, перекатился в сторону, безоружный, но все равно опасный, левая рука холодно поблескивала в тусклом свете, и от ее блеска рябило в глазах.  
– Не трогай его!  
Кто это крикнул, Барнс или Стив? Плевать. На тусклом экране снова и снова гибли родители. И убийца был здесь, он весь этот невыносимо долгий день находился рядом, отделенный от воздаяния одним лишь неведением, защищаемый секретом, которым честный Стив Роджерс на сей раз не захотел поделиться.  
Тони ударил наотмашь, даже не повернув головы – металл врезался в тело, и Стив снова отлетел далеко назад. Барнс, скрывшийся было из поля зрения, бросился откуда-то сверху, Тони поймал его над подлете, хватая за волосы и за горло, и пригвоздил к ближайшей стене, вдавив пальцы брони в незащищенную шею. Барнс захрипел.  
И волна пряного, сладкого, ни с чем не сравнимого и ни на что не похожего запаха ударила в ноздри, сбивая с мысли и с пути, ошеломляя, заставляя выпустить из когтей и зубов уже надкушенную вражью плоть...  
Тони пошатнулся, глянул в посеревшее лицо и отдернул руки.  
Омега.  
Он напал на омегу.  
Барнс осел на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Тони дышал точно так же. Он не знал – но как можно было не знать этого? Просто. В личном деле не было ни строчки. Только хроники экспериментов, как будто гормональный модус подопытного был несущественной мелочью в череде таких же, привычкой из прежней жизни, которую стерли без возврата. В их короткой схватке в штабе ЦРУ и во время потасовки в аэропорту Тони ничего не чуял ни от своих, ни от чужих, да и не до того было. Теперь же, то ли бурлившее в нем бешенство, сузив сознание, обострило чутье, то ли от адреналина и страха в Барнсе перегорели какие-то внутренние предохранители – но его запах растекался по бункеру, как прорвавшая плотину река, овевая и окутывая жаром, от которого Тони мгновенно стало тесно в доспехах.  
Он взревел еще злее. Он не успел ни задушить Барнса, ни сломать ему шею – уже не успел. Первое и последнее табу, главная заповедь, настолько же древняя, насколько нерушимая, сковывала его, и, сжимая кулаки, он навис над Барнсом, чувствуя, что еще немного – и мозг просто взорвется под натиском ярости, ищущей выход и теперь не способной его найти. Напасть на омегу, навредить омеге, причинить боль омеге – немыслимо, невозможно. Сделать это Тони не смог бы даже соображай он еще хуже, чем теперь, потому что сделать это значило перестать быть альфой. Перестать быть человеком.  
Впрочем, Тони уже мало волновал его собственный человеческий облик. Крик клокотал в горле, и лицо Барнса расплывалось перед глазами, сменяемое образом отца, замертво оседающего в придорожную пыль; в голове частым пульсом грохотала кровь. Он захлопнул лицевой щиток – лучше не стало. Запах пропитал его насквозь, пронизал каждую клеточку, лишая тех остатков сознания, которые еще двигали им, позволяли смотреть вокруг сквозь багровую завесу гнева и боли.  
Он не услышал приближения угрозы – только поэтому Стиву удалось застать его врасплох, но ненадолго. В следующий миг они уже метались по всему пространству бункера – и, дав Роджерсу ничтожную фору, Тони наверстывал все сразу, обрушивая на него ударами и горечь несостоявшейся мести за смерть отца и матери, и острую обиду на молчание. Вымещая гнев, который, казалось, только рос внутри с каждым вдохом.  
В какой-то момент Стиву удалось сбить Тони с ног, и они вдвоем покатились по полу, налетая на предметы, сшибая со стоящих в центре круглого зала медицинских столиков хрупкие приборы. Лязг и звон смешивались с рычанием у самого уха Тони, когда Стив пытался удержать его, и со стоном боли, когда луч репульсора полоснул его по предплечьям, заставляя ослабить хватку. Тони отшвырнул его от себя на пустое кресло – и сам повалился ему под ноги, а уже отскочивший от груди щит рикошетом отлетел прочь и, разбив стекло одной из криокапсул, глубоко вошел в бетонную стену за нею.  
Барнс поднялся на ноги. Глядя на Тони темными, безумными глазами, он еще опускал левую руку, которой метнул щит. Металлическая ладонь поймала мигающий голубоватый блик поврежденного реактора – и перед глазами у Тони потемнело. Когда Стив кинулся на него снова, Барнс ничком лежал на полу, и руки у него не было.   
Лицо Стива стало неузнаваемым; под градом ударов броня, казавшаяся такой прочной, начала отзываться жалобным звоном. Лицевой щиток заливала кровь из разбитых костяшек, но Стив этого как будто не замечал. Тони попробовал отбросить его от себя туда же, где лежал Барнс – но тот упрямо бросался раз за разом, пока мог стоять на ногах. Пока Тони не сшиб его, наконец, так, что подняться он уже не сумел.  
Кровь ударила в голову с новой неистовой силой. Роджерс лежал перед ним на полу, и на смену темной ярости приходило жестокое чувство, очень мало общего имевшее с удовлетворенной жаждой. Тони и сам уже едва стоял, помятая броня скрежетала и искрила, но ему все еще хотелось мстить. Хотелось крови. Хотелось свернуть мощную шею и почувствовать, может быть, хоть тогда, что кара настигла виновного.  
Он не заметил, как Барнс на полу зашевелился, пока тот не подполз к Стиву и не рухнул на него сверху, закрывая собой от наведенного репульсора.  
– Отойди, – Тони не узнал собственного голоса.  
Барнс смотрел на него. На его скулах ярко горел лихорадочный румянец, он дышал глубоко и часто, как будто не до конца еще осознал, что его больше не душат. Как будто пил воздух, густой и тяжелый от смеси их общих запахов. Тони чувствовал, как от него самого несет разъяренной альфой: горько-соленым огненным бешенством, дымом и потом, и белым каленым железом, и самим огнем, выжигающим кислород до удушливого вакуума... Барнс пах так, как на памяти Тони не пахла ни одна омега. Его запах плыл поверх всех прочих, такой же противоестественно стойкий и живой, как он сам, и в его волнах лава, текшая в жилах Тони, стремительно переплавлялась в беспримесную, безудержную похоть. Взгляд, который он встретил, на короткое время заслонил собой все остальное, опустошая разум, вытесняя гнев, оставляя только одно желание.  
Потом Барнс неловко завалился на искореженный обломок металлической руки, и наваждение рассеялось. Тони потряс головой. Не сводя с него темных, почти круглых глаз, Барнс подвинулся еще немного, полностью загораживая Роджерса собственным телом. Что-то, очевидно, дошло до него за то короткое время, что Тони стоял над ним с занесенным оружием. Дошло, что прямо сейчас ему не угрожает расправа. И почему.  
Низко зарычав, Тони опустил руку. Барнс с трудом поднялся и, по-прежнему оставаясь между ним и Стивом, сделал шаг в его сторону. Потом еще один. Тони попятился на негнущихся ногах, потерял равновесие и сел, опершись спиной о постамент одной из криокапсул. Под грудными пластинами что-то щелкнуло, реактор костюма мигнул и погас.  
– Мы уходим, Старк, – сказал Барнс. – И ты за нами не пойдешь.  
Севший голос звучал твердо – хотя судя по силе запаха, по исходящему от Барнса жару ему полагалось выть и кататься по полу, вздергивая зад и пытаясь выпутаться из штанов. Он сам это чувствовал: дыхание вырывалось неровно и шумно, лицо горело, и на одну-единственную секунду Тони обожгла дикая мысль – никуда не отпустить его. Схватить, остановить, оставить и прямо здесь, на полу, присвоить по праву зверя, в которого он уже почти превратился.  
В одуряющем запахе прорезалась новая нотка: горьковатая, резкая. Поморщившись, Тони вскинул взгляд на Барнса и при виде выражения на его лице дернулся, как от пощечины. Его замутило.  
Барнс, пошатываясь, отошел от него и, приблизившись к Стиву, нагнулся над ним. Пытаясь подняться, Тони слышал его голос – совсем другой, мягкий, ласковый, пока он уговаривал:  
– Ну же, Стиви, вставай. Давай, поднимись, здоровяк, смотри, я тебя теперь не дотащу, видишь… Вот так. Ты молодец. Идем. Идем отсюда...  
Поднять Роджерса на ноги удалось не сразу. Барнс постанывал и ругался – и пах, одуряюще и сладко пах, заставляя смотреть на себя, вызывая острое желание прикоснуться. Характерную для течки острую нотку в его личном мозговыносящем коктейле сейчас оттеняла неуместная примесь металла и крови – тем сильнее хотелось оказаться поближе, стереть все лишнее, смыть, слизать... Тони закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к холодной стене.  
– Вот почему он тебя защищал, – вырвалось у него. – Вот почему он так шалеет, стоит только завести речь о тебе. Друзья, значит.  
Барнс замер со Стивом, тяжело привалившимся к его боку.  
– Он мой друг.  
– Ты гребаный омега! – не выдержал Тони. – И ведь все было так просто. Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему он не...  
Барнс ничего не ответил. Закинув руку Стива на уцелевшее плечо, он, спотыкаясь, поволок его вон из бункера – вверх и наружу. Теплый шлейф запаха тянулся следом, постепенно выстывая, но все равно отмечая для Тони путь к выходу лучше любой проекционной карты.   
Когда Тони, наконец, смог сдвинуть с места сдохший костюм и, матерясь, поковылял прочь, на ходу активируя аварийный маячок, обоих уже и след простыл. Только запах Барнса – запах испуганной и раненой омеги, вызывающий болезненное возбуждение пополам с дурнотой – еще витал в холодном воздухе.

*******

Баки сполз по стене, хватая ртом сгустившийся воздух, но продолжая задыхаться. Ноги его не держали, хотя Старк уже отошел от него, переключившись на Стива с каким-то новым, свежим остервенением. Как будто то, что он почуял, придало ему сил и ярости.  
Краем сознания Баки понимал, что происходит. Или думал, что понимает. Две альфы дерутся за омегу. Как и в первобытной стае, исход поединка решал судьбу омеги. Хорошая была бы шутка при любом другом раскладе. Но не теперь. На памяти Баки течка еще ни разу не накрывала его так внезапно, так сильно – и так не вовремя.   
Говорят, омега всегда чувствует свою пару. Стив формулировал это немного иначе, повторяя, что нужно просто дождаться правильного партнера. Баки посмеивался над этим, танцуя с очередной девчонкой до почти предосудительно позднего часа: когда есть чувство ритма, правильным партнером может стать кто угодно. Стив возвращал улыбку, зная, что даже в самые долгие вечера дело не заходило дальше танцев. Девчонки рядом с Баки всегда были в полной безопасности.  
Потом была война, когда ни о какой безопасности и речи быть не могло. Танцы были забыты, как и присказка про партнера, альфы, беты и омеги пахли одинаково: порохом, кровью и дерьмом. Только изредка ноздрей касались другие запахи. Конверты, в которых приходили письма ребятам, пахли домом, чистотой и миром, пахли чужими невестами и женихами, разные, живые и теплые, нездешние, и только тогда напоминал о себе гормональный модус, способный молчать месяцами.  
А потом не было вообще ничего.  
Стиву приходилось туго. Баки завертел головой в поисках щита. Близость Тони Старка разбудила в нем нечто более опасное, чем спавшая беспробудным сном омега. Омегу можно держать в узде – и всю жизнь это было Баки по силам, но не теперь. Пронзительный металлический запах Старка бил по нервам, как набат по ушам: зов и предостережение в одном, и зов становился все неодолимее. Застывшее в гневном изумлении лицо и черные глаза точно выжгло у Баки на сетчатке. Старк почти не возвышался над ним, но это ничего не значило. Его присутствие путало мысли, мешало соображать, застило все вокруг ало-золотым маревом, обессмысливало стремление сопротивляться. Сильнее всего хотелось опустить руки и приблизиться к нему, сдаться, признавая его верх над собой, естественное и очевидное право, неоспоримую власть.  
Может, сработала какая-то защита из тех, о которых Баки не имел понятия. Что-то еще, вшитое в него помимо руки, понуждало прекратить бой. Почему именно сейчас? Почему не раньше, не в Лейпциге, не в Берлине, не в Бухаресте?  
Только здесь он был достаточно близко, чтобы уловить запах запертого в подвижном доспехе альфы. Запах, который сам по себе окутывал и одевал прочнее любой брони, стоило только представить, как след этого запаха смешается с его собственным. Нет, это была не власть, не призыв к подчинению, не приказ признать чужое превосходство, которыми Баки был сыт по горло. Это было слишком похоже на его собственную волю, на _его_ желание оказаться как можно ближе, становящееся с каждой секундой все сильнее. Баки представил себя бок о бок с этим человеком. Спиной к нему. Рукой к руке…  
Его пробрало ознобом. Может быть, он свихнулся. Может быть, он сошел с ума прямо сейчас: просто какое-то из событий последнего дня толкнуло его, наконец, за край безумия. Вопрос стоял совсем иначе. Почему именно Старк?   
Железный Человек сбил Стива с ног, и Баки метнул щит не целясь, уже видя, что промахнется. Металлическая ладонь не удержала острую кромку, пальцы сорвались в последний момент. Это не могло, не должно было стать боем насмерть. Но и без того – что-то не позволяло нанести сколько-нибудь серьезный вред человеку, которого Баки видел в третий раз в жизни. Что-то держало его так же, как удержало Старка, когда тому ничего не стоило сломать Баки шею. Однако надеяться, что это нечто помешает ему расправиться со Стивом, Баки не мог.  
Щит скользнул по грудной пластине, чиркнув по прозрачному кожуху реактора, и отскочил. Кожух треснул, и бледно-голубое свечение стало неровным, призрачным. Старк повернулся к Баки лицом, поднял обе руки, и его лицо на секунду озарилось ярко, как будто светилось само по себе.

Баки пришел в себя странно легким. Только голове было тяжело, как после кошмарного сна. В левом плече зрели электрические разряды, отчего шею подергивало. В паху тянуло, и тоскливое предвкушение еще одной пустой течки оседало тупой болью внизу живота, в пояснице, в загривке, почти сводя возбуждение на нет.  
Потом к нему вернулось чувство времени и места: конец пути, исход поединка обрушился на него весь разом, точно ловушка захлопнулась. Баки дернулся, поймал глазами распростертого на полу Стива, застывшего над ним Старка с черным, лишенным всякого выражения взглядом. И только добравшись до них и рухнув на Стива всей тяжестью обессиленного тела, понял, что защищать и защищаться ему нечем.  
Он едва не потерял сознание от облегчения, когда занесенное над их головами оружие погасло и Старк опустил руку. Его запах вызывал не просто хаос в голове. Тяжелый и горько-соленый, он превращал вдыхаемый воздух в воду у самой точки замерзания. И все-таки от него было жарко. По-прежнему с трудом соображая, Баки фиксировал внимание на мелких, насущных вещах. Шумное дыхание Старка и поверхностное, прерывистое – Стива. Отведенные репульсоры – надолго ли. Измочаленная красно-золотая броня с нервно мигающей батарейкой, в такт которой колотилось сердце. Тишина. Неподвижность. Запахи двух загнанных альф, один из которых был знаком Баки до последней потаенной нотки, а другой…  
Другой высился над ним, беззащитным и распростертым, но вопреки всему Баки не было страшно. Как не было страшно смотреть на него, лежа на спине и ожидая… чего? Солдат ждал боли. Омега ждала, когда ее признают. На миг представилось болезненно ярко: Старк наклоняется над ним, и ничего больше нет: ни вражды, ни крови, ни смерти. Только это лицо совсем близко, только тяжелое теплое тело, только вязка – залог полного единения, обещание доверия и защиты, сладкий шанс на избавление от всего и разом: просто отдай себя в эти руки, вдохни еще, еще, сильнее, ближе, и все станет как нужно, как д _о_ лжно.  
Баки поднялся на ноги, сам не понимая как. Его вело: осязаемо, непреодолимо. Другой запах застилал собой все, с чего соскальзывал взгляд. Баки шагнул вперед, впившись глазами Старку в лицо, ожидая момента истины, осознания, хоть какой-то подсказки о том, что происходит. Что будет теперь.  
Старк попятился.  
Это отрезвило, возвращая в реальность. Природа, спасавшая его, помогавшая выжить даже тогда, когда он сам счел бы за благо сдохнуть, посмеялась над ним еще раз. Мысли прояснялись. Табу. Старка остановило гребаное табу, потому что омега подставился и выдал себя. Но ничего больше. Баки стало тошно от самого себя. Как вообще можно было вообразить, будто что-то иное способно помешать Железному Человеку размазать Зимнего Солдата по стенке?   
Тот отступил еще на шаг и грохнулся на пол.   
Больше Баки на него не смотрел.

Принц-пантера ждал их у выхода, охраняя связанного по рукам и ногам венского подрывника: доктора как-его-там из Берлина, человека с красной тетрадью. Потерпев поражение, Гельмут Земо больше не пытался говорить, грозить и укорять. Его взгляд казался почти кротким, запах – еле уловимым. Не стоило обманываться. Бета, дослужившийся до полковника, мог быть опасен даже сейчас.  
– Капитан, – сказал Пантера. – Сержант. Примите мои извинения.  
Стив попытался кивнуть и уронил голову Баки на плечо.  
Вдвоем они донесли его по протоптанной в снегу тропинке до незнакомого черно-серого самолета. Потом Пантера вернулся за Земо. Его приглашение Баки принял не раздумывая, и полет занял ровно столько времени, сколько может понадобиться реактивному самолету, чтобы перелететь один континент и два океана.  
Стив быстро пришел в себя, но почти сразу из беспамятства провалился в сон: как только понял, что опасность миновала. Наложенные в три руки повязки оставались чистыми, боли и крови Баки уже не чуял. Он опустил голову Стиву на колени и улегся рядом с ним на правый бок. Металлический обрубок нелепо торчал вертикально вверх.  
– Я мог бы помочь вам, – раздался из неотгороженной кабины пилота негромкий голос Т’Чаллы.  
– Спасибо уже за то, что вытащили нас оттуда, – выдохнул Баки.  
Потом до него дошло, как сильно от него, должно быть, пахнет; дошел смысл предложения. Он рывком сел и уставился на Т’Чаллу.  
Тот пожал плечами. В его взгляде не было ничего, кроме доброжелательного сочувствия, но это не успокаивало.  
– В бортовой аптечке нет супрессантов. А пустые течки намного вреднее для здоровья, чем однократная связь без сцепки. Это вам скажет любой хороший медик.  
– Со мной происходило дочерта вредных для здоровья вещей, Ваше высочество, – сказал Баки, напрасно стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.   
Т’Чалла понимающе кивнул и отвернулся.  
Остаток пути Баки не смыкал глаз, держа в поле зрения и его, и Стива, и Земо.

Позже, когда Стив спросил его, что произошло, Баки выложил ему все, что успел прочувствовать и передумать о том, как закончился бой. И почти сразу пожалел о сказанном. Стив отнесся к его словам всерьез, и Баки всей кожей ощущал, как тот встревожен, хотя и пытался это скрыть.  
– Я знаю, что ты скажешь, – покачал он головой, когда Стив уже открыл рот. – Но этого не может быть. Да, я чувствовал его острее, чем других, но что это может значить сейчас? Мы чужие люди и своими никогда не станем. Никто в здравом уме не назовет парой убийцу своих родных.  
– Это сделала ГИДРа, не ты. И на самом деле Тони понимает это. Просто...  
– Ему должно стать от этого легче? И сомнительный приз в виде полной совместимости заставит его простить меня? Захотеть со мной… – он запнулся и выплюнул, наконец: – семью? Или, может, я смогу смотреть ему в глаза?  
Стив беспомощно смотрел на него, отчаянно ища слова.  
– Бак, никому не станет легче, если ты будешь истязать себя, говорю тебе и как альфа, и как друг. Я не знаю, что остановило Тони, просто табу или то, что он почувствовал именно в тебе. Но будь у меня шанс переиграть все, познакомить вас иначе – я бы не колебался. Он тоже был… – Стив болезненно поморщился. – Он тоже мой друг. И он один из самых добрых людей, каких я знаю.   
Баки сгорбился.  
– Прости, старик. Похоже, я разрушил еще и твою жизнь.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Попытки сделать из Мстителей цепную свору Росса уже развели нас, это все равно случилось бы рано или поздно.   
– Но все вышло как вышло, верно? Ничего уже не может быть по-другому. А даже если бы и могло. Ни один альфа… Ни один альфа больше ко мне не подберется.  
То, что он так привык держать в себе, все-таки вырвалось. Но легче не стало. Произнесенное вслух не освобождало от страха, засевшего под ребрами. Будь он по-прежнему один, он нашел бы себе занятие, нашел бы способ сбросить с себя и эту липкую слабость, и одурь несостоявшейся близости, звериное сожаление о которой теперь дергало нутро, как нарыв.  
Но один он больше не был. Стив взял его за руку, поднял к лицу их сцепленные ладони.  
– А я к тебе все-таки подобрался, болван.  
Как будто затянувшийся на долгие годы кошмар ничего не изменил ни в нем, ни в Баки, и они снова были просто двумя не по чину гордыми мальчишками, способными вместе справиться с чем угодно. Баки поджал губы – потом не удержался, фыркнул, сжимая его пальцы. Напряжение, не ослабевавшее внутри ни на минуту в последние два года, отпускало. Отступало, хоть и неохотно.

*******

Уже летя домой, Тони зло понадеялся, что никогда больше не учует этого запаха – хотя во всем, что касалось жизни Тони, любое «никогда больше» было ребячески наивным. И все же он зарекся. И потому присланный с задушевным письмом телефон два с половиной года лежал в ящике стола нетронутый – даже когда, откипев и уложив в мозгу происшедшее, Тони попробовал найти следы Роджерса и, не найдя, забеспокоился. Но если бы что-то случилось, об этом уже трубили бы, верно? Так что Тони справлялся и с тревогой, и со всем остальным, как привык справляться всегда. Сам. У него почти получалось.  
Только в дни неизбежного раздрая перед самым началом гона внутренний зверь жрал его воспоминаниями о том, как он бил не глядя куда бьет, не помня себя, еще бы немного – и в самом деле принялся бы рвать зубами. Это можно было изжить, изгладить, смириться со знанием о том, что случилось, и запоздалым холодным пониманием, что произошло на самом деле. Но сил думать еще и об этом не было. У искавших его общества омег были одинаковые кукольные лица, одинаковые розовые губы, и пахли они все одинаково: приторно, горячо, душно, акцентируя мнимые отличия друг от друга только искусственными стимуляторами.  
Разумеется, Тони слышал о том, что совместимость может быть разной. Куда бы ни завели человечество эволюция и цивилизация, альфа и омега по-прежнему находят пару, ориентируясь по запахам друг друга – естественно, интенсивность этой тяги неодинакова у разных особей. Тони любил химию не в последнюю очередь за ее чувство юмора. Но до сих пор он никогда не сталкивался с полной совместимостью сам – и теперь, когда столкнулся, это поразило его сильнее, чем должно было.  
Он не заметил, как в привычку вошло пережидать буйство альфы, запершись в тренажерном зале, где он доводил себя до полуобморочного состояния, или в мастерской, где, будучи не в состоянии ясно мыслить, тупо гонял по кругу пленку с последним обращением отца. В черно-белых обрывках военных хроник, в которых тот был еще молод и так не похож на себя, время от времени, как резкая вспышка в полумраке, мелькало лицо Барнса. Тогда-то запертые двери и становились настоящим спасением. И чем дальше, тем чаще щекотала нервы мысль: взяв в руки старый сотовый, попросить Роджерса передать трубочку однорукому бандиту.

А однажды сотовый зазвонил. Когда уже и без звонка стало понятно, что все, чем жил Тони эти два с половиной года, все его радости и неприятности, – всего лишь затянувшееся затишье перед бурей. И сомнительное счастье опекать подростка со сверхспособностями, и счастье несомненное – вернувшаяся к Роуди способность ходить, и роль крестного для первенца Пеппер и Хэппи, и вереница безликих и безымянных злодеев, охочих каждый до чего-то своего, но чаще – до редких часов чужого покоя. Пятидесятилетний шторм, пришло на ум два слова. Конец ассоциативной цепочки терялся в неизвестности.  
Сотовый Тони уже несколько месяцев постоянно носил с собой.  
– Проблемы, Кэп? – осведомился он как можно бодрее, ступая сквозь пыльную мглу по обломкам недавно оживленной улочки. – Прости, что без прелюдий, тут кто-то разворотил пол-Лондона и я немного занят.   
На той стороне что-то громыхало, звенело – и вдруг все звуки разом оборвались. Голос Роджерса звучал чисто, как будто он шел рядом.  
– Пострадал не только Лондон. Стрендж с тобой?  
Тони споткнулся. Повернув голову, поймал недоуменный взгляд нового знакомого.  
– Да, – сказал он.  
– Спроси у него, знает ли он, что висит у него на шее. Скажи, Тор интересуется.

Зал заседаний королевского совета оставлял гнетущее впечатление. Просторный, со светлыми искусно украшенными стенами, панорамными окнами и широким кругом расставленных кресел, он не оставлял камня на камне от представлений Тони о дикарском великолепии. Следовало отказаться от стереотипов еще в момент пересечения границы Ваканды, когда перед самым носом квинджета вспыхнуло голубым огнем и рассыпалось громадное иллюзорное изображение лесистого горного склона. Но Тони был слишком уязвлен тем, что от него на планете умудрились спрятать целую страну.  
А к планете, между тем, приближалась катастрофа, которую тоже проворонили.  
По обыкновению непрошеный, рядом, когда все расселись, оказался Роджерс.  
– Спасибо, что согласился приехать, Тони.  
– Шутишь? Бесплатный тур по экзотической Африке – именно то, о чем я мечтал всю жизнь. Не считая знакомства с маленькой оторвой, которая аэробайк увидела раньше, чем белого человека… Кстати, о белом человеке.  
Стив напрягся.  
– Как он? – спросил Тони.  
– В норме. Спасибо.  
Взгляд сидевшего рядом с Т’Чаллой Барнса казался стеклянным, прозрачным. От него странно пахло. Пряный горячий букет кошачьего семейства почти заглушал ненавязчивый мягкий запах, но Тони почуял его даже теперь, как если бы привык различать малейшие оттенки, легчайшие нотки, как если бы постоянно дышал им не только минувшие годы, но как минимум лет десять. Это было непривычно. А неприятный химический холодок сбивал с толку еще сильнее.  
– Я не знал, что он омега.  
– Не осталось никого, кто знал. ГИДРа позаботилась об этом.  
– ГИДРа позаботилась обо всем, – прошептал Тони. – Но ты-то мог бы и сказать. Проклятье, Стив, я был готов убить его. И чуть не убил. Из-за твоих гребаных секретов, и не оправдывай их заботой о ближнем хотя бы сейчас. Я всю жизнь терпеть не мог все эти серьезные откровенные разговоры, и ты последний, кому я намерен доказывать свою эмоциональную зрелость. Но времена изменились. Скажи ты все как есть, никто бы не отобрал у тебя твою омегу, просто пришлось бы повоевать на другом поле. Мы могли искать его вместе. Мы могли _найти его раньше_.  
На них оглядывались. Т’Чалла прервал изложение плана обороны внешней границы, глянул на Тони, потом на Барнса и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил. Тони склонился ближе к Стиву.  
– Ты, может, и не заморачивался. А вот у меня было время подумать над этим. И знаешь что? Я до сих пор чертовски зол на тебя. Я столько времени был уверен, что ты лучше, мудрее, честнее меня. Думал, вот кто способен выложить всю подноготную даже себе во вред. Да, это бесило, но я никогда не сомневался в тебе. А в итоге твои секреты чуть не вышли боком всем, кого ты якобы хотел защитить.  
Стив и не пытался оправдываться. Он сидел слегка ссутулившись, бледный и пораженный – словно до него и впрямь только сейчас дошло, чем могло обернуться его молчание. Тони ощутил короткий укол мстительной радости. Потом Стив выдохнул:  
– Прости меня. Или не прощай, если не сможешь. Но я рад, что ты зол не на него.  
Тони помолчал, слушая короткую перебранку генерала королевской гвардии с мужем. Т’Чалла благодушно смотрел на обоих. Принцесса хихикала. Барнс пялился перед собой остановившимся взглядом и только хмурился.  
Его запах становился все острее, тяжелее и ярче. Ощутимее. Тор облизал губы. Стрендж сел прямее на своем месте. Кое-кто из телохранительниц короля, неподвижных, как черные статуи, уже плотоядно косился в сторону единственного в зале омеги со своих постов по сторонам от выхода, только и дожидаясь команды «вольно». Тони почувствовал, что закипает.  
– Ты не пометил его.  
Стив уставился на него и уже открыл рот, как вдруг Барнс поднялся на ноги.  
– Ваше величество. Мне… – он не договорил. Тяжело мотнул головой в сторону дверей, торопливым шагом пересек зал и вышел.  
Стив сжал губы, встревоженно глянул на закрывшиеся двери и снова перевел взгляд на Тони.  
– Он мой друг, – произнес он так, словно это было каким-то заклинанием, возводящим простой факт на уровень табу. И, кивнув королю, вышел следом.

Запах вел Тони, как на поводке.   
Королевский совет закончился, на дворец опускался вечер, казавшийся странно спокойным в сравнении с тем, что происходило во внешнем мире. Но часы спокойствия были на исходе. Уже летели по заданным Тони координатам Роуди и Питер; мчались с орбиты к поверхности капсулы с фрагментами Халкбастера. В скором времени к границам силового поля, окружавшего древний кратер, на дне которого и выросла Ваканда, должна была стянуться большая часть сил Таноса. Тот наверняка уже сообразил, куда уплыли у него из-под носа сразу два камня Бесконечности. Это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
А пока Тони шагал, переполняемый смесью любопытства и раздражения, влекомый теплой волной, по галереям и коридорам, и только остановившись перед выходом на открытую террасу, подумал, что ему, вполне вероятно, не будут рады.  
Барнс явно прятался, хотя в королевском дворце наверняка были места и поукромнее. Впрочем, хищная королевская гвардия обо всех таких уголках, разумеется, знала. Тони невольно подался вперед, на запах – Барнс качнулся прочь, в его взгляде мелькнул и пропал испуг, сменившись упрямым недоверием. Дальше Тони не пошел. Несколько шагов от проема до парапета разгораживали их не хуже, чем запертая дверь.  
– Стив предупреждал, что ты меня найдешь.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Местные, похоже, относятся к этому проще, – небрежно произнес он.  
– И ты тоже заметил? – в тон ему отозвался Барнс. – Поначалу это раздражало. Но привыкнуть легко.  
– К тому же, тебе тут сделали новую крутую игрушку. Надеюсь, она нравится тебе больше прежней, потому что я не жалею, что сломал ее.  
Барнс поднял черно-золотую металлическую руку.  
– Я тоже не жалею, – кивнул он и отвел взгляд. – На этой нет крови.  
– Ну, и каково это? Вернуться в мир живых. Отъесться, выспаться, обнять армейского дружка…  
– И обнаружить, что до конца света осталась пара дней.   
– Это уже третий конец света только за последние лет пять, так что я бы на твоем месте не драматизировал. К тому же, ты не жил в восьмидесятые. Вот когда конец света был ближе некуда.  
– «Ланс»? – поднял брови Барнс.  
– Секта Дженнингса. Самое опасное оружие – это всегда люди, уж тебе ли не знать. Гораздо позже дикого средневековья твоей бурной юности кое-кто всерьез верил, что единение альфы и омеги – дьявольский соблазн и страшное преступление против человечества, всем совершенно необходимо заключать союзы только с бетами, а у самых строптивых в прямом смысле отбивать охоту друг к другу с малолетства и для верности пичкать химией просто от греха подальше. И ведь эту дрянь едва не протащили в Конгресс.  
– Я слышал о секте Дженнингса, – ровным голосом произнес Барнс. – Я убил его.   
Тони икнул.  
– Не скажу, что шокирован, но разве ГИДРа убивала не хороших парней?  
– ГИДРа рассчитывала, что явное убийство превратит его в мученика и его идеи станут популярнее. Это разделило бы людей. Закон, запрещающий альфам и омегам создавать пары, лишил бы общество самого естественного ориентира. А растерянными людьми легко манипулировать.  
– Ну, тогда они крупно просчитались, – хмыкнул Тони. – Тебе будет приятно узнать, что ученики Дженнингса, кто раньше, кто позже, разочаровались в нем, прекратили истязать себя и свои семьи, перестали травить детей экспериментальной синтетикой и зажили счастливо. Те, кто дожил, конечно.  
Барнс дернул плечом.  
– Не спросишь меня…  
– Чего добивались убийством Говарда? – Тони покачал головой. – Нет, не спрошу. Они с тетей Пег рыли под ГИДРу много лет. В начале пятидесятых на них открыли настоящую охоту. Потом все стихло, видимо, живым отец стоил дороже. Но вряд ли он перестал совать нос не в свое дело. Мне хватает того, что его убрали зимой девяносто первого, а весной девяносто второго Александр Пирс возглавил вашингтонский штаб Международного совета. Тетю Пег хватил удар. Так что их обоих смахнули с доски.  
Барнс промолчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая догадку. Потом спросил:  
– Зачем ты здесь? Ты искал меня, Стив предупреждал, что ты будешь искать. Для чего?  
Тони хмыкнул.  
– Впереди очередной апокалипсис, и так уж вышло, что отменить его будет труднее, чем предыдущие. Поэтому я решил…  
– Проверить, действует ли в Ваканде табу? – перебил Барнс, осекся и провел ладонями по лицу. – Прости. Я благодарен тебе, что ты не убил нас тогда в Сибири. Но это ничего не меняет, так?  
Тони внимательно посмотрел на него. Барнс перед ним стоял прямо и ровно. Несмотря на гулявший по террасе вечерний ветерок, его запах заполнял пространство так плотно, что даже без пьянящей примеси течки его хотелось пить. Но поведение Барнса обязывало и Тони держать себя в руках.  
– Не думаю, что меня остановило табу, – все-таки сказал он. – И не думаю, что мне это нравится.   
Барнс как будто слегка ссутулился. Кивнув, он закрыл глаза и обхватил себя за плечи.  
– Спасибо за честность, – произнес он скрипуче.  
– Пока могу предложить только ее, – пожал плечами Тони. – Идти на поводу у химии при таких исходных было бы перебором даже для меня.  
Запах стал чище, острее. Тони глубоко вздохнул.  
– Старк, что ты делаешь?  
– Дышу, – пожал плечами Тони, сам не замечая, как оказался еще на пару шагов ближе к Барнсу.  
– Ты, кажется, сказал, что тебе это не нравится.  
– Ты и сам явно не в восторге, – заметил Тони. – Но почему это должно мешать нам разговаривать? И почему… – и тут до него начало доходить, отчего именно Барнс нашелся именно здесь, где их непременно отыскали бы, но не сразу. – Почему ты решил, что я могу нарушить табу?  
– Потому что мы не животные, – с нажимом произнес Барнс. – По каким бы законам мир ни жил сейчас, это человеческие законы. Я видел, как убивают омег, я сам их убивал. И если ты думаешь, что я еще не расплатился… – он опустил руки и упрямо наклонил голову, глядя теперь исподлобья. – Делай что сочтешь нужным.   
Тони поморщился.  
– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я тебя не трону.  
Слова дались с трудом. Барнса хотелось не просто тронуть: в него хотелось вцепиться, здесь и сейчас, пометить и поднять этот факт на знамя. Объявить его своим так, чтобы не осталось никого, кто не услышал бы.  
Но это, конечно, рычала внутри альфа, дорвавшаяся до пары, и рассудок был вполне в состоянии ее изолировать. Сказанное должно было прозвучать как отказ от угрозы, но прозвучало, похоже, как-то не так. Барнс повел плечами, поднял голову и посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Тогда не трогай.

*******

Открыв глаза, Баки не сразу понял, где находится.  
В мозгу будто кто-то как следует поворошил двузубой вилкой. Мысли и воспоминания путались: как если бы он не был заморожен полностью, как собирался, а просто надолго провалился в сумбурный, беспокойный и изматывающий сон. В этом сне он бежал сквозь сумеречный зимний лес по кровавому следу и на низких веточках, торчавших из снега, замечал обрывки синей ткани. Пегги Картер в голубом платье и с цветком в волосах пела на сцене «Однажды он придет, любимый мой…» – а по танцполу кружили пестро разодетые девчонки и парни в военной форме; на зеленых мундирах тут и там темнели пятна крови, со сцепленных ладоней парочек на затертый до блеска паркет капало красным. Стив, маленький и тощий, дулся на Баки за то, что тот не дал ему себя пометить; Баки убегал от него, и в конце концов Стив прямо на его глазах повязал Карпова, впился зубами ему в шею, и Карпов умер. Баки сидел на кухне съемной квартиры и запивал колой остывшую китайскую лапшу, а напротив за столом сидела мама в сестринском чепце и смотрела, как он ест. Тони Старк в железном костюме падал на него сверху и тесно обхватывал ладонями его голову, лицом к лицу, почти губами к губам, пальцы вдавливались в виски, и он ждал электрического разряда, но разряда не было. Он стрелял с верхнего яруса сотовой вышки в окно движущегося поезда. Брок Рамлоу смеялся ему в лицо, а потом бледнел и отскакивал прочь, матерясь и сбивчиво объясняясь перед кем-то невидимым. Он читал о первом человеке в космосе, о том, как инопланетяне разгромили Нью-Йорк, и о том, как пришелец, называющий себя богом грома, стал одним из Мстителей; а потом бог грома и Юрий Гагарин пришли, чтобы арестовать его. Незнакомый парень подмигивал ему на улице, заставляя задохнуться от ласковой волны запаха, от радости быть живым, от ужаса быть узнанным. Он держал за руку Бекку, гуляя по шоколадной фабрике в обществе доктора Золы, а с пахнущих какао и ванилью конвейеров сходили и сыпались на пол пулеметные ленты, ножи и пистолеты. Сэм Уилсон подставлял ему спину, ухмылялся в зеркало заднего вида и винтом падал куда-то вниз, а следом за ним падали его покореженные крылья. И сам Баки падал и падал сквозь шумную, подвижную тьму, а внизу становилось все ярче неровное голубое сияние.  
Шури улыбалась ему, и в глазах у нее блестел азарт.  
– Еще пару минут полежите, пока голова не перестанет кружиться, – сказала она. – Это побочка. Когда отпустит, сядьте на кушетку.  
Баки вжался затылком в подголовник внутри раскрытой криокапсулы.  
– Побочка от чего? – все-таки спросил он, когда яркие, как солнечные вспышки, образы начали тускнеть.  
– От очистки, – бросила она. – Похоже, все сработало как надо. Как себя чувствуете?  
– Хочу напиться, – честно ответил Баки. – Эти образы…  
– Ассоциативные цепочки. Некоторые – довольно забавные. Гагарин, серьезно?  
Баки покраснел.  
– Добросердечный… – само собой всплыло слово. Он вздрогнул. – Код ГИДРы. Вы сняли его.  
– Сняла, – кивнула Шури. – Кое-где пришлось действовать наугад, но я была осторожна. Теперь у вас впереди следующий этап восстановления. Прогулки, упражнения и сон. На этот раз нормальный. И еще одно, перед самым пробуждением у вас снова начал меняться состав крови.   
– Снова? – тупо переспросил Баки.  
– Ну да. Братец привез вас ко мне, когда у вас был первый день, так что я теперь точно знаю, как выглядит течка у супер-омеги, – она лукаво улыбнулась. – Хотите, позвоним супер-альфе?  
Покраснеть еще сильнее было, казалось, уже нельзя: лицо горело, точно обожженное. Шури же выглядела так, словно они беседовали о погоде. Баки поискал глазами выход: у него снова начинала кружиться голова.  
– Идите сюда, – сказала Шури. – Подойдите ко мне.  
Когда Баки приблизился, она уверенно запустила пальцы ему в волосы и провела ладонью от темени до затылка: раз, другой.  
Несмотря на уже проявившийся модус, сознание все равно воспринимало ее как ребенка, и это парадоксальным образом успокаивало. Присутствие детеныша заставило омегу взять себя в руки: инстинкты в кои-то веки вошли в согласие с рассудком, побуждая защитить и оградить, а значит, прежде всего собраться самому. Дышать и соображать стало легче.  
– Так получше?  
– Да, – ответил он. – Да, спасибо, Ваше высочество…  
– Зовите меня по имени, – фыркнула она. – Не хочу чувствовать себя каким-то чужим высочеством после того, как влезла к вам в голову. И вот, держите пока. Я модифицировала один из наших препаратов под ваш метаболизм. Это облегчит дискомфорт, если вы решите переждать острую фазу в одиночестве. Хотя я бы не советовала.

Дискомфорт.  
В день, когда Стив вернулся не один, а с большой компанией и, едва дождавшись кивка Т’Чаллы, позвонил Тони Старку, Баки отправился к себе и принял дозу супрессанта. До течки, хотя их частота и увеличивалась, было еще далеко. Но в прошлый раз на нее и намека не было. Ожидать следовало чего угодно. Время мира и покоя затянулось непозволительно надолго, и судя по виду Стива, этому времени пришел конец.  
Старк все-таки нашел его: не мог не найти. Баки чувствовал, как тот приближался, словно видел тепловой след сквозь стены и перекрытия дворца. Он едва удержал себя от того, чтобы рвануться навстречу. Жар, не имевший никакого отношения к огромному закатному солнцу, грел щеки. От пропасти между тем, как чувствовала себя в присутствии Старка омега, и тем, как безнадежно сломано было все, что могло бы их сблизить, хотелось выть. Разговор начался и закончился неловко, не подтвердив опасений, но и не развеяв их до конца. Слова были бессильны, действовать Старк не собирался. Баки догадывался, почему: начиналась война, и солдат, даже с его модусом, мог пригодиться. Все повторялось, как встарь. А дальше никто из них не загадывал.

Сказать по правде, Баки стало не по себе от того, насколько привычно, приятно и надежно ощущалось оружие в руках. Он так старался не прикасаться к оружию лишний раз после того, как проснулся в лаборатории Шури по-настоящему свободным от прошлого. Но теперь обнимал, как родную, тяжелую штурмовую винтовку, а легкая, тонкая броня обнимала его самого.   
Вокруг было тихо. Шелестела трава. Позвякивало оружие. Силовое поле в том месте, где по обе стороны границы простиралась поросшая редкими деревцами гладкая равнина, шло рябью, беспокойно подергивалось, как шкура громадного зверя, которого дразнит какой-то дурень. Казалось – вот-вот зверь шевельнет лапой, и от дурня останется мокрое место. Чувство было обманчиво. Баки видел это в хмурых лицах вакандцев, в напряженной до последнего мускула фигуре Тора, в том, как подобрались, точно бегуны перед стартом, дочери Таноса, идущие против отца. С той стороны границы рвалась в бой армия, равной которой никто на Земле еще никогда не видел.  
Старк предусмотрительно держался подальше, вместе с Уилсоном и Роудсом облетая пеший строй, и Баки был ему за это благодарен. Как и за то, что мальчишка в паучьем костюме остался вместе с Шури в лаборатории под дворцом. Можно было вздохнуть спокойно. Можно было представить себе, что никакого Старка здесь нет. Что его присутствие не щекочет загривок, не касается ноздрей легким дразнящим флером, от которого теплело в груди и в паху. Та часть Баки, которая всегда тяготела к покою и уюту, к послушанию и заботе, все равно ворочалась сейчас внутри, звала, раздразненная невыполнимым обещанием. Баки шагнул ближе к первому ряду бойцов: ближе к Стиву, отчего со стороны, наверное, казалось, будто у того прямо из плеча растет ствол винтовки. Романофф покосилась на него, переступая с ноги на ногу, но Баки на нее не взглянул. У него уже была семья. Ни к чему обманываться, думая, будто он заслуживал еще одной.  
Потом землю сотряс мощный взрыв, силовое поле дрогнуло от высокой травы до зенита и растаяло, как молочная пленка – и сонм звуков наполнил все вокруг. Т’Чалла скрестил руки и вскинул вперед и вверх, где-то справа по-птичьи коротко и резко крикнула генерал Окойе, и два строя стремительно двинулись навстречу друг другу.

*******

Кошмары, снившиеся Тони после нашествия читаури, всегда были одинаковы. Безликая бесформенная масса металла и плоти сыпалась с неба, искря и гремя, погребая под собой, как лавина, знакомые очертания и фигуры. Порой он говорил себе: «Я боюсь пришельцев» – и сам себя поднимал на смех. Это не помогало.  
Отчасти кошмар воплощался прямо сейчас: пришельцы ломились вперед, приближаясь к землянам и их союзникам, разве что не падали из ниоткуда, а мчались по земле и над землей. Но Тони видел их лица. Морды, испещренные шрамами и татуировками, унизанные иглами и покрытые наростами, глянцево-серые, мертвенно-бледные, пестрящие всеми цветами спектра, и не было двух одинаковых. Как и в кошмарах, он стрелял, не выбирая цели, но в реальности, падая под ноги своим и чужим, они больше не поднимались.  
В кишевшем летучей нечистью небе его кольнуло сожалением о том, что Легион пришлось уничтожить. Новые разработки уже можно было бы отправить на конвейер, но что-то остановило Тони, заставив усомниться то ли в себе, то ли в результате. А может, во всем сразу. Теперь времени на сомнения не было – и как же ему пригодился бы десяток-другой болванов!  
– Тут становится душновато, – проворчал он, понимая, что его отрезают от Роуди и Уилсона: плотный воздушный строй образовал почти сплошную стену, подвижным щитом оттесняя их друг от друга.  
Потом в стене образовалась брешь. И сквозь нее Тони увидел далеко внизу слишком нехорошо знакомую стойку высокой черной фигуры: Барнс стрелял по маленьким летающим корабликам, как по тарелкам, из небольшого гранатомета, выбивая мишень за мишенью. Строй распался, маневр сработал: земля под ногами Барнса вскипела от выстрелов, и он побежал.  
Теперь отбиваться было легче – или Тони был злее. Барнс несся, петляя, на бегу сбивая чужие темные силуэты: для Тони все они потеряли лицо и суть, зато Барнса он различал среди них ясно, как если бы тот светился, точно сигнальный фонарь. И всякий раз, когда он останавливался, отстреливаясь, Тони захлестывало новой горячей волной, в которой бешенство мешалось с чем-то еще.  
– Хватит выделываться! – рявкнул он, переключив канал. – Я с ними сам разберусь!  
– Как скажешь, – хрипло откликнулся Барнс. – Но у тебя на хвосте еще шестеро! Они твои, а этих оставь мне…  
– Если тебя здесь подстрелят, я сам тебя добью, – пообещал Тони, но канал уже молчал.  
Барнс пропал из виду. Его преследователи закружились на месте: похоже, увлекшись погоней, они сами не заметили, как далеко оказались от своих – и как мало их осталось в воздухе. Развернувшись, они устремились прочь: сперва четверо, через секунду – уже трое, пока четвертый падал вниз, оставляя дымный след. Тони пустил им вдогонку пару снарядов – и занялся своими собственными провожатыми.  
Ярко полыхнуло над головой. Взрыва не последовало, но на общем канале Роуди внезапно взревел не своим голосом:  
– Рассредоточиться!  
И только потом взорвалось: на земле, где только что расшвыривали многоногих паукообразных тварей закованные в броню носороги, замерла мертвая груда тел. Тони свечой взмыл выше, ища орудие, выпустившее снаряд, но ПЯТНИЦА ничего не видела, как и он сам. Внизу тут и там сверкали вспышки, красные туники Дора-Милаж и синие плащи приграничников, наиболее заметные в желто-зеленой траве и серой массе врагов, темнели и пропадали с глаз под топчущими ногами.   
Тони переключил канал связи.  
– Эй, детский сад! Где наша поддержка с воздуха?  
Еще раньше, чем принцесса ответила ему что-то наверняка грубое по-вакандски, в небе по разные стороны гор возникли две эскадрильи беспилотных истребителей. Завидев их, Уилсон радостно вскрикнул, закладывая вираж над головами противников. И еле увернулся от длинного белого луча.  
Перевес колебался. Вдвоем с Роуди кружа над полем, петляя под крыльями беспилотников, Тони прореживал вражеские ряды вокруг Т’Чаллы, Стива и остальных, кого замечал в кольце, и попутно искал Таноса, стараясь не упустить момента, когда тот явится.  
Камень был спрятан, но это ни от чего не избавляло. Уничтожить его было бы лучшим из возможных выходов, но кристалл оказалось нельзя уничтожить. Когда об него сломался вибраниумовый резак, Тони невзначай поинтересовался, не добывают ли в Ваканде адамантий, и принцесса с сожалением покачала головой. Теперь даже Тони не знал, куда она дела камень. Это нервировало.  
Высокая – выше Халка – фигура возникла внизу, просто вышагнув из пространства. Стив крикнул:  
– Вижу его! – и Тони увидел самого Стива: в паре шагов от цели. Танос отмахнулся, как от мухи, от вакандского копья, подпустил Роджерса совсем близко и, коротко замахнувшись, ударил его сверху вниз.  
Тони рванулся к ним.  
Стив не только был еще жив: он удерживал руку в золотой латнице грубой работы, и веселье на лиловом лице Таноса сменялось недоумением. Кто-то уже поворачивался к ним – друзья и враги направляли оружие, и если Таносу это явно ничем не грозило, то Стива следовало немедленно оттащить как можно дальше, пока еще можно...  
Потом словно ниоткуда вылетел с длинным ножом Барнс – взмыленный, ощеренный, страшный, – и в рядах пришельцев образовалась внушительная просека. Тони прибавил скорости, проложил слишком прямую траекторию и едва не пропустил прямое попадание в лицевой щиток.  
– Я сбит! Я сбит! – раздался в ушах голос Роуди, Тони дернулся, увидел прямо над собой неуправляемый костюм Железного Воителя и понесся ему навстречу.  
Его догнало снарядом с земли, когда он уже схватил Роуди за руку. Пальцы заклинило. Истошно взвыла ПЯТНИЦА, в плече что-то хрустнуло, неподъемный вес двух костюмов, несмотря на все усилия Тони, увлекал их обоих вниз все быстрее.  
Падая, он видел, как под ноги Стиву и его противнику метнулась маленькая серо-черная фигурка и, взобравшись по штанине капитанского комбинезона, воткнула между золотых пальцев Перчатки странного вида гранату. Как схватился за голову Питер Квилл, а Барнс сбил Стива на землю, обняв поперек груди. Как ряды сражающихся смешались, а Танос встряхнул ладонью, пытаясь сбросить застрявший в Перчатке мусор вместе с полоумным енотом, еще болтавшимся у него на запястье.  
Одновременно с тем, как они с Роуди общей грудой раскаленного металла грянулись о землю, раздался взрыв, и ничего не стало.

Костюм спас его.  
Костюм спас и Роуди – и теперь тот лежал в чистоте и белизне больничной палаты, а Тони сидел рядом с ним, слушал писк мониторов и боролся с головной болью и тошнотой.  
Бой кончился сутки назад. Танос был жив, но вопреки всему не невредим. Когда взорвалась граната, Перчатка исчезла вместе с рукой, на которую была надета.  
Шури забрала Ракету во дворец и теперь с помощью Стренджа собирала его по кусочкам. Всех, кого было никак не уместить в госпитале при ее лаборатории, развезли по больницам. Роуди, Тони, Квилла, Гамору, полковника Айо, Барнса и Роджерса разместили всех вместе, поближе к дворцу, а Т’Чалла уже работал над планом обороны внутренних границ.  
Что до внешних – вокруг них было пусто. Танос пропал так же внезапно, как появился: пропорол пространство и шагнул в никуда, когда при виде увечья своего полководца армия пришельцев обратилась в беспорядочное бегство. Окна между мирами мелькали и мелькали, пока на поле не остались одни мертвецы и умирающие.  
– Вот так вот, приятель, – сказал Тони вслух, хотя Роуди не мог его слышать. – Стоит только замешкаться, как тебя норовят поджарить. Прости, но… Господи, Роуди. Прости меня.  
Должно быть, он задремал. А когда пришел в себя, палату наполнял запах.  
Сейчас он был еле ощутим сквозь целый сонм других: лекарства, дезинфектор, пустая чистота кондиционируемого воздуха, уже знакомый холодок, мешающий распробовать его во всей полноте. Но Барнса Тони все равно чувствовал всей кожей. Как если бы при его появлении вокруг стало на пару градусов теплее.  
– Как Роудс? – спросил тот.  
– А как Роджерс?  
– Жить будет. Его сейчас Сэм и Скотт развлекают.  
Тони кивнул.  
– А ты как? – спросили оба разом.  
Хмыкнув, Барнс осторожным шагом пересек палату и встал рядом с Тони. Захотелось почувствовать его ладонь на плече: ощутить опору, глядя в серое лицо Роуди, – хотя Тони понятия не имел, как отреагирует, если Барнсу в самом деле придет в голову к нему прикоснуться. Но тот не шелохнулся. И все же его сочувствие не казалось лишним или неприятным. Тони позволил себе немного расслабить плечи, когда Барнс переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Танос не возвращался?  
– Нет, – ответил Барнс. – Похоже, что без Перчатки он не так уверен в себе. Жаль, но Дракс говорит, Ракета не сознается, что именно он взорвал. Даже если выживет.  
– Ну, чтобы это ни было, вышло как минимум остроумно, – без веселья хмыкнул Тони. – Хотя и безрассудно. Но ты же не думаешь, что Таноса так просто остановил енот с гранатой. Теперь он наверняка захочет поквитаться.  
– Значит, нужно быть готовыми.  
Снова повисло молчание. Потом Тони повернул голову и взглянул на Барнса.  
Выглядел тот неважно. Как и самого Тони, его покрывали синяки и ссадины. Волосы из-под повязки на лбу торчали в разные стороны. Левая рука была обездвижена и накрепко примотана к боку, а плечо в месте стыка с металлом – туго перебинтовано: заслонить Стива он сумел, а заслонить его самого было некому.  
– Тебе разрешили выходить из палаты? – поинтересовался Тони сварливее, чем собирался.  
Барнс удивленно поднял брови, так что они исчезли под повязкой. Потом помрачнел.  
– Нет. Нет, ты прав. Я пойду… – уже у самой двери он оглянулся на Тони и обронил: – Ты тоже вернись к себе, Старк. И прими что-нибудь от головы, выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот свалишься, а пахнешь… пахнешь еще хуже.  
И быстро вышел вон.

*******

– У тебя изменился запах, – тихонько заметил Стив.  
Они вдвоем завтракали на освещенном утренним солнцем балконе. Большинство обитателей дворца еще спали, когда Стив вернулся из больницы, но сам он спать не желал. А Баки не мог.  
Он мрачно кивнул, дожевывая тост. Запах менялся. Усиливался. Кожа как будто разогревалась изнутри, испаряя его вовне. Супрессант больше не справлялся ни с запахом, ни с другими симптомами, которые тоже становились все ощутимее.  
– Цикл сокращается, – сказал Баки. – Интервалы между течками становятся меньше, завтра или послезавтра меня накроет.  
– Хорошо… – Стив помедлил. – Это же хорошо, верно? Значит, ты здоров, и…  
– Старк здесь, – вырвалось у Баки. Он сжал губы и схватился обеими руками за кофейную чашку, как будто она могла принести ему избавление.  
Стив недоуменно взглянул на него, потом нахмурился.  
– Разве он не говорил, что не тронет тебя?  
Баки вздохнул.   
– А может быть, – начал он и прикусил губу. – Может быть, я хочу, чтобы он меня тронул. Вот в чем проблема.  
Стив отставил свое питье и развернулся к Баки всем телом.  
– Тебе нравится Тони, Бак? То, что происходит между вами – дело же не только в буйстве гормонов. Вы чувствуете друг друга. Я видел, как вы спасали и защищали друг друга, когда шел бой.   
Баки помолчал, вертя чашку в ладонях. Нравится ли ему Старк… Может, если бы Баки узнал его в другое время, при других обстоятельствах, если бы Баки, черт возьми, не был повинен в смерти Говарда и его жены, – он ответил бы на этот вопрос не сомневаясь ни секунды. Он охотно поддался бы обаянию Тони Старка и смотрел в веселые темные глаза не ожидая, что все вот-вот развалится. А совместимость не казалась бы такой злой насмешкой – потому что тогда Баки влекло бы не к человеку, вина перед которым висела на нем как камень на шее. Он просто влюбился бы: с радостью, с легкостью и всем сердцем.  
Он встряхнулся и бросил на Стива острый взгляд.  
– С каких это пор Стив Роджерс – знаток по части романтических переживаний?  
Стив не вернул улыбку.  
– Вы мои друзья, Баки. Вы часть моей семьи. То, что я несколько раз умудрился едва не потерять вас обоих, не значит, что мне все равно.   
Баки глотнул кофе, сомневаясь, спросить или нет. Любопытство взяло верх.  
– Ты и с ним говорил?  
– Да, говорил, – Стив вздохнул. – Обещал ему больше ничего от него не утаивать.   
– Обо мне ничего не наплел? – машинально спросил Баки, и Стив, наконец, улыбнулся:  
– Только хорошее.  
Внизу просыпалась столица.  
– Я съезжу за город на пару дней, – сказал Баки. – Может, на неделю.   
– Хорошо, давай уедем, – кивнул Стив, потом поймал его взгляд. – Господи, Бак. Я просто не хочу оставлять тебя одного.  
– Мне как раз и нужно остаться одному, – покачал головой Баки. – Я не доверяю себе, когда Старк рядом, а сейчас все станет еще сложнее. Так что мне лучше убраться с глаз, а ты нужен здесь. Просто не говори ему, где я… – он замолчал, чувствуя, что краснеет. – Да он и не спросит.

К середине дня стало жарко, как в духовке – но от реки дул ветерок, а в полумраке хижины царила прохлада. Задернув за собой полог, Баки глубоко вздохнул, только теперь чувствуя, как был напряжен все время. Плечи болели; болели ребра, словно он не дышал толком несколько дней. Внизу живота и в пояснице зрела другая боль: горячая, тянущая. Сжав член сквозь плотные штаны, Баки зашипел, стиснув зубы. Тело становилось все более чувствительным: кожа в паху и вокруг сосков словно истончалась, ткань казалась шероховатой и грубой, теснее сдавливала грудь, сковывала, побуждая избавиться от одежды ради других прикосновений. Еще немного – и жар достигнет предела, а возбуждение сделается неутолимым, он потечет, запах раскроется полностью, и на какое-то время от Баки Барнса останется только готовая к спариванию омега.  
С приближением течки мысль об этом вызывала все меньше дискомфорта, даже в такой формулировке. Отдаться в чужие руки, даже в самые бережные; утратить контроль над собой, хоть добровольно, хоть ненадолго – немыслимо. _Может, стоило остаться_. Старк никогда не простит его, хотя, очевидно, пытается из какого-то странного благородства. _Может, стоило позвать_. Что они будут делать дальше, если ничего не пройдет, если ни облегчения, ни искупления для них просто нет? _Неужели все способно стать еще хуже, еще запутаннее, чем сейчас?_  
Едва ли. Это омега рвалась назад, туда, где осталась вторая часть одной на двоих химической головоломки. Но представить, что _Тони_ примет это как должное, поступится рассудком и сердцем ради инстинктов, откажется от обещания его _не трогать_ , фантазии не хватало.   
Баки передернуло. Наспех разложив по полкам привезенное с собой, он переоделся – на белье уже оставались влажные пятна – и лег на низкую постель поверх тонких одеял, пытаясь ни о чем не думать и ничего не ощущать, кроме темноты под веками, тишины и прохлады вокруг.

*******

То, что почти сразу после выписки Барнс пропал из дворца, Тони заметил немедленно. Тот старательно избегал встреч, и столкнуться с ним можно было разве что случайно, – но его исчезновение ощущалось как физический голод. Им больше не пахло. Стив держался преувеличенно бодро, но взгляд у него был виноватый, и на третий день Тони забеспокоился.  
Шури только усилила это беспокойство.  
В лаборатории царил густой дух напряжения и недовольства. От самой принцессы пахло котенком, но примеси множества трудных разговоров с братом и матерью, возни с инопланетными пациентами в компании резкого на язык Стренджа, нервозности и страха утяжеляли воздух, и даже сладкая озоновая прохлада искусственных сквозняков не могла выветрить этого запаха.  
По широкому столу над объемной проекционной картой кружили миниатюрные дроны, отыскивая возможные признаки возвращения Таноса. Тони работал удаленно, но данные с его устройств тоже поступали сюда. И тоже не отличались разнообразием.  
Над другим столом раз за разом прокручивалось замедленное воспроизведение нескольких секунд до взрыва. Стив хватал готовую прихлопнуть его золотую ладонь, упирался ногами в землю, сгибался все ниже, Ракета взбегал по его ноге, Барнс бросался к нему, раскидывая врагов... Какое-то время Тони наблюдал за медленным, как танец, движением кукольных фигурок, позволяя ненадолго заворожить, загипнотизировать себя.  
– Постойте, – вдруг вырвалось у него. Шури вздрогнула. – Это что, изолента?  
Она остановила повтор. Оба уставились на увеличенное изображение.  
– Судя по всему, да, – удивленно произнесла Шури. – Не заметила сразу. Космос полон сюрпризов.  
– Но изолента – величайшее достижение цивилизации, – фыркнул Тони. – Так и не узнали, что он ею замотал?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Кроме тепловых сигнатур взрыва есть еще и неслабые пространственные искажения. Ни одна моя модель их не описывает.  
Тони взглянул на голограмму и кашлянул.  
– При таких величинах должен был образоваться кратер размером с Йеллоустоунский парк. А у нас два сотрясения мозга и один поцарапанный енот.  
Шури скрестила руки и угрюмо посмотрела на него.  
– Еще какие-нибудь гениальные выводы, мистер Старк?  
– Всего один. Если эти искажения регистрировались только вот в этом участке, практически не зацепив волной тех, кто находился вдоль его внешней границы, то выходит, что взрывная волна была направлена не от эпицентра, а к нему. Это объясняет и характер повреждений. И получается, наш взрыв это не взрыв, а…  
Она открыла рот. Посмотрела на голограмму. На Тони. На голограмму.  
– Контролируемый пространственный коллапс.   
Тони кивнул.   
– Космос и правда полон сюрпризов, – пробормотал он. – Интересно, что еще они с собой притащили…  
– Нет, – вдруг сказала Шури. – Не сходится. Видите вот эти колебания? Это что?  
Тони пожал плечами.   
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался он. – Но все остальное дает надежду, что Танос и впрямь отступил. У него больше нет перчатки.  
Он перевел взгляд на первый стол.  
– По-прежнему ничего?  
– Как видите. Хорошо бы, конечно, посмотреть с орбиты, не нравится мне картинка с уцелевших спутников. Но если новых дыр так и не засечем, можно будет отправляться по домам.  
Тони сощурился.  
– Мне кажется, кое-кто решил собраться пораньше, – сказал он, наконец, то, о чем не мог не думать. – Вы давно видели сержанта Барнса?  
Нервозность в атмосфере лаборатории сменилась откровенным раздражением.  
– Я говорила ему, что препарат нужно принимать только в острой фазе, – проворчала Шури, с непонятным неодобрением глядя на Тони. – А теперь он, видите ли, не действует. Еще бы он действовал... – она махнула рукой. – Все это ужасно не вовремя. Коллапсарный импульс мог повредить начинку руки. Внешне все в порядке, но теперь, когда плечо зажило, ее бы потестить заново, а он… Ладно. В любом случае, сейчас ему ничего не угрожает. А когда течка закончится, можно будет разобраться со всем остальным.  
– Он пережидает где-то, – Тони нахмурился, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает дурнотой ощущение де жа вю, – пик течки без супрессантов и с неисправным протезом?  
Шури посмотрела на него с выражением предельной усталости.  
– Он пережидает, – с расстановкой проговорила она, – в спокойном, уединенном и вполне комфортном месте, куда решил отправиться вопреки моим просьбам остаться здесь под присмотром, пик течки, которая прошла бы куда легче, если бы он не глотал экспериментальный супрессант для сверхлюдей, пока тот не вызвал привыкание.  
– Где это место?  
Она приоткрыла рот, потом повела носом и поморщилась.  
– Понятно, почему он удрал. Ну уж нет. _Вам_ я не скажу.  
Тони такая реакция не понравилась, но взыгравшее внутри упрямство подхлестывало сильнее.  
– Я приведу его сюда. Где это место?  
Она смотрела на него в упор целую минуту, сжав губы в нить. Потом развернула к нему планшет.  
– У самого берега, поодаль от поселка. Там всего одна хижина, найдете сразу. И не берите байк, я видела, как вы летаете!  
Уходя, Тони еще успел услышать, как она ворчит, что кому-то стоило бы разобраться со своей личной жизнью, и заметить Питера, который прошмыгнул мимо него в лабораторию. Взгляд у Питера был ошалевший и совершенно счастливый. Тони вздохнул.

Хижину он действительно нашел быстро, хотя она и была обращена к реке, отгороженная со стороны берега густой порослью деревьев. Вспоминая о том, как его накрыло больше двух лет назад, Тони приблизился к постройке неторопливым шагом, думая о том, что будет сейчас, когда он находился в трезвом уме и ему не застили мир ни ярость, ни желание отомстить.  
Это было терпимо. Да, с трудом, но перед закрывающим вход пологом Тони удалось взять себя в руки. Барнс прав, они не животные, и, что бы ни было на уме у химии, это преодолимо. Идеальная пара отлично срабатывала как способ превратить кино в магнит для наград, а книгу в бестселлер. В реальной жизни от нее за милю несло неизбежностью, а неизбежностей Тони не терпел. То, что они с Барнсом были едины и в этом, только радовало. Совместимость, даже такая полная и осязаемая, ни к чему их не обязывала, не понуждала. Они сумели оставить выбор за собой – и, как он надеялся, не собирались его менять.  
Он вздохнул на пробу: сперва поверхностно и неглубоко, потом – медленнее, размереннее, набирая полную грудь воздуха, пропитанного будоражащим зельем.  
Потом внутри послышались неровные приближающиеся шаги, и Тони понял, что ошибся.  
Уговаривать и убеждать себя можно было сколько угодно. Запах обволакивал, обнимал, плотный и горячий, звериный и соленый, он сгущал воздух, заставляя дышать им жадно и часто, пока голова не начнет кружиться, пока желание сорвать полог не станет сильнее любых доводов рассудка, а властный зов не обратится в не терпящий возражений приказ. Запах манил и обещал, рисуя в мозгу знакомые черты и преображая их, превращая обыкновенное человеческое лицо в самое прекрасное, тело – в самое желанное, направляя все существо, всю волю на острие мгновенного порыва – взять. Впитать вслед за запахом все что удастся, вплестись в него, соединиться, вплавиться в живое тепло, так осязаемо струящееся по коже, тревожа и успокаивая одновременно, суля уже не первобытный хаос, но долгожданное умиротворение после. На короткую секунду Тони ясно представил под собой крупное сильное тело, контраст звериной силы и звериной же покорности, представил, как берет это все себе, как Барнс принимает его, раскрываясь только для него, доверяясь только ему, раз и навсегда признавая единство...  
Он отступил, чувствуя, как кровь горячими волнами приливает к лицу, к кончикам пальцев, к члену, охнул, и шаги замерли, застыли. Барнс за пологом отступил вглубь хижины.  
Тони отшагнул от порога – сознание неохотно выплывало из дурманного облака – и негромко выругался.  
– Ты обидел принцессу, – сказал он; севший голос звучал грубо и резко. – Лучше возвращайся, пока она не подмешала тебе в таблетки чего-нибудь лишнего!  
Он уже повернулся к машине, когда в хижине что-то упало и со звоном разбилось. Тони в один прыжок снова оказался у входа и рванул полог в сторону.  
Барнс, с забранными на затылке волосами, завернутый в какой-то местный гибрид тоги и пончо, сидел на корточках и собирал с пола в луже пахучего чая осколки. Ничего страшного с ним не случилось, да и что могло случиться? Шури убеждала Тони, что все обойдется. Предел прочности супер-омеги наверняка выше, чем у других. Вламываться было совершенной глупостью, но уйти теперь казалось глупостью еще большей. Его тянуло вперед: куда сильнее, чем когда-либо до сих пор. Сквозь тонкие драпировки, оставлявшие открытыми шею и руки, сочившийся из каждой поры запах омеги ощущался слишком остро и откровенно, не то что под слоями плотной одежды и брони. Кожа Барнса казалась сухой, бледной и очень гладкой: ни шрамов, ни родинок. Тони невольно провел взглядом от плеч до поясницы – и быстро вернулся к шее, внутренне цепенея. Там, обычно скрытые глухими воротниками, виднелись теперь тремя пересекающимися кольцами неаккуратные следы зубов: разные, не сразу опознаваемые и оставленные как будто в спешке, но все же достаточно глубокие, чтобы даже сыворотка суперсолдата, стершая все другие рубцы, не могла их полностью изгладить.   
Должно быть, он как-то выдал свое замешательство. Барнс бросил на него взгляд, вздрогнул и поспешно дернул с волос шнурок: плотная гладкая завеса накрыла шею и плечи, пряча их от глаз.  
Тони сглотнул, чувствуя, как у него самого волоски на загривке встают дыбом.  
– Барнс, – голос подвел его, да и что он собирался сказать? – Господи, Барнс.  
Тот дернул плечом.  
– Меня не вязали, – произнес он равнодушно. – Незачем. Только метили. Зола, потом Карпов, потом Пирс. Больше… никто не успел. А они очень четко разделяли назначение того и другого.  
Тон его голоса охлестнул Тони смесью стыда и незаслуженной обиды. Может, поэтому он сказал резче, чем собирался:  
– Не знал, что так можно.  
– Можно. Вот повезло, правда? У тебя ко мне что-то еще?  
Тони только зубами скрипнул.  
– Тебе надо вернуться во дворец, – сказал он. – Народная медицина не сработает после того, чего ты наглотался. И Шури должна осмотреть протез.  
– Мне надо остаться здесь, пока это не пройдет.  
– Ты _вернешься_ , – почти прорычал Тони. – Собирайся и выходи.  
К машине он вернулся быстрым шагом, откуда-то твердо зная, что Барнс подчинится. От понимания было тошно, как и от увиденного.  
Он до максимума вывернул вентиляцию салона и к тому моменту, когда на заднее сиденье почти бесшумно скользнул закутанный до самых глаз Барнс, успел основательно замерзнуть. Тем лучше.   
– Она правда обиделась?  
– Рвет и мечет. Это она сказала, где тебя найти, Роджерс молчал, как рыба. А она мечтает открутить тебе руку… – глянув в зеркало заднего вида, Тони поймал тусклый отблеск темного металла. Протез не двигался. – Как рука, кстати?  
– Зацепило волной. Вообще-то взрывы ей не страшны, но это явно была непростая граната.  
– Ты не поверишь, насколько.  
Барнс выглядел измочаленным. Он старательно отводил от Тони жадный блестящий взгляд, кусал сухие красные губы и то и дело морщился, как от боли, отчего Тони не раз и не два хотелось остановить машину. Пахло от него теперь усталой злостью, перегоревшей похотью и какой-то горькой травой, которую он, похоже, пил ведрами в тщетных попытках выровнять гормональный фон. Тони повел носом, длинно вдыхая. И мысленно выругал себя за то, что даже эта смесь запахов вызывала возбуждение.  
Заставляя себя не думать ни о чем, кроме дороги, Тони глазел по сторонам: на тонкие деревья, на редкие хижины за оградой деревни. Сидевший на ограде мальчишка помахал рукой Барнсу, потом увидел Тони за рулем и выпучил глаза.  
– Кто это?  
– Мой ближайший сосед, – ответил Барнс, помахав в ответ. – Я жил здесь какое-то время, и местная детвора прибегала на меня поглазеть. Спросить, что за капризные боги заставляют своих шаманов красить в белый цвет всю кожу.  
Тони хмыкнул.  
– И что ты ответил?  
– Что родился таким. Сочувствовали. Но это все скорее шутки старших над младшими. Здесь все знают, каков мир за границами Ваканды.  
Снова повисло молчание. Какое-то время Барнс возился на заднем сиденье, плотнее запахивая многослойные накидки; потом прижался лбом к окну и затих.  
– Так хреново? – спросил его Тони. – То есть, единственный супер-альфа, которого я знаю, доминирует и подавляет скорее морально, чем как-либо еще. А супер-омега…  
Барнс открыл глаза.  
– Все нормально.  
И замолчал так надолго, что Тони забеспокоился. А когда ответил, Тони покрепче сжал руль и уставился прямо перед собой, чтобы не пялиться в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Просто я отвык от этого. Первый раз потек через тринадцать месяцев после «Озарения». Второй раз – почти через полгода после первого. Очень слабо, даже таблетки не понадобились, не говоря уже об остальном. А здесь… – он поднял голову. – Все возвращается. Сильнее, чем раньше. Чаще. Местные врачи говорят, это хорошо. Говорят, нужно радоваться, что организм входит в естественное для него состояние. Только…  
Они въехали с проселка на гладкую городскую дорогу. Здесь уже начиналась Ваканда настоящая, потаенная. До столицы оставалось совсем немного.  
– Я могу понять, что Роджерс – настоящая заноза в заднице, – вполголоса пробормотал Тони. – Он хотел в армию, потому что он альфа. Или... сейчас благодаря технологиям и препаратам вступать в армию могут даже женщины-омеги, было бы желание. Но тебя-то черт понес воевать, когда ни лекарств, ни порядков таких еще не было?  
Барнс напрягся.  
– У меня не было привычки слушать всякого, кто лучше меня знал, где мне быть и что делать.  
Потом, уже ровнее, продолжил:  
– Нас принимали с распростертыми объятиями. Ребят, для которых армейское жалованье было далеко не лишним. Добровольцев хватало, но омег среди этих добровольцев, сам понимаешь… тем более парней. Командование быстро смекнуло, что омега в младшем офицерском составе – это усиление, а табу – неплохой козырь в ближнем бою. А в остальном... я не доставлял проблем.   
Тони представил себе пехотное подразделение. Оказавшихся в мясорубке на земле рядовых-бет, до тошноты пропитанных смешанным с потом и кровью властным запахом офицеров. И среди них – омегу. Выстраивающего контакты в корне иначе, чем на его месте делал бы альфа. Подчиняющего не давлением гормонов, а неизбежно возникающей личной привязанностью. Чувствующего опасность загривком, инстинктом, подкоркой и способного вытащить своих из пекла с минимальными потерями. Действительно, своего: стоящего достаточно близко, чтобы считаться своим, но все же отделенного от других сержантским значком. В этом прослеживалась крайне неприятная логика, и Тони поежился.  
– Табу не снимает риска получить пулю, – напомнил он.  
– Нет, не снимает. Но я под случайные пули и не рвался. А потом появился Стив, и его команде нужен был снайпер.  
– Я читал о Воющих коммандос, – сказал Тони. – Ты все-таки сунулся под пули, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. И не смотри на меня так, я сейчас не про место омеги. Просто… – он вздохнул. – Ненавижу сороковые. Как вы выжили?  
Барнс улыбнулся.  
– Как мы выжили, – задумчиво произнес он. – Да очень просто. По крайней мере, нам казалось, что просто. Мы со Стивом сдружились раньше, чем определяется гормональный модус. В этом, наверное, все дело. Потом он стал альфой, у которого от альфы кроме модуса только гонор, а я – омегой, который убедился, что его воспринимают всерьез, только когда разбил на боксерском ринге каждую физиономию в округе. Это не делало нас парой, но, когда мы были вместе, нас не трогали.  
Тони думал расслышать в голосе сожаление, но его там не было. Жгучая беспричинная ревность сжала горло и схлынула. И на ее место вернулась злость.  
По всему выходило, что Барнса метила только ГИДРа. И после щенячьей дружбы с первым альфой в жизни и, может, пары интрижек еще в сороковых – его организм просто забыл, что он человеческий. Снова остро захотелось оказаться к нему как можно ближе. Охватить собой, отгородить от всего случившегося и еще не успевшего произойти, и чтобы ни одна тварь больше не посмела…  
Травяная горечь почти растворилась, и вместо нее снова всплывал одуряющий запах течной омеги, расслабленной и теплой. Ждущей ласки, прикосновения, контакта с парой. Тело среагировало почти мгновенно и совершенно однозначно. Но Тони попытался представить, как отпечатывает собственную метку на горячем загривке, поверх _вот этих_. И как Барнс открывает ему шею, как поворачивается к нему спиной, как забывает при нем о следах, которых до сих пор стыдится даже наедине с собой. Воображение отказывало.  
– А я думал, что табу для спортивных состязаний сняли только после войны, – сказал он вслух.  
Барнс негромко рассмеялся.

*******

За ночь река остывала – и все равно Баки, шагающему по илистому дну, казалось, что он окунается в парное молоко. Над поверхностью вихрился туман, оседая на коже. Озноб отвлекал от того, что бушевало в крови, ослаблял душное болезненное возбуждение, а теплые волны успокаивали сведенное ожиданием тело. Можно было часами сидеть в воде – пока край солнца над горами не намекнет, что пора убираться к себе, лишний раз не показываясь никому на глаза.  
Пик накатил и схлынул, как раскаленная волна. Он пришел в себя лежа на полу и кусая левый кулак: верхняя губа кровоточила, рассеченная о костяшки. Член ныл, правая ладонь из скользкой понемногу становилась липкой. Но было уже легче: встать на ноги, доковылять до берега и упасть в ночную воду, остывая до конца. До следующей волны, которая будет уже не такой удушающей, как эта.  
Чай, который он пил еще в свои первые каникулы здесь, конечно, не был никаким лекарством. Но терпкая пронзительная горечь странным образом проясняла сознание, а это было ценно само по себе. Как и возможность ограничить необходимые действия сном, купанием и готовкой.  
Баки думал: что если Старк уедет, пока он здесь? Это было бы только к лучшему. Но что если он попытается увезти Стива с собой? Баки хотелось остаться в Ваканде. Он не знал, как сказать об этом, и не был уверен, что прав; чем плотнее он вживался в пестрое окружение короля и его свиты, сводил дружбу с воинами и воительницами, вникал в историю пяти племен – тем больше заражался их осторожностью по отношению к внешнему миру. Но Стив принадлежал именно миру. Как и все остальные.   
Как и Старк.  
При мысли о Старке он едва не заскулил. За несколько дней порознь тот превратился в неотступно преследующий его образ: подвижное лицо, теплый темный взгляд, быстрая речь низкого голоса. Аккуратные ладони с крепкими гибкими запястьями. Жилистые руки и твердые плечи. Невысокая, но удивительно заметная фигура, которую отовсюду видно и от которой не отвести взгляда. Воображение и память рисовали его ясно, как если бы он стоял напротив. Не хватало только запаха.  
Почувствовав запах, Баки сперва подумал, что грезит. Но Старк был здесь. Старк снова нашел его. Он был зол, заведен, от него тянуло огнем, металлом и кровью, чем-то еще, нездорово напоминающим о гоне, хотя весна уже сошла на нет – и все-таки ничего не происходило. Старк оставался верен обещанию, и, если что-то и побуждало его напасть, он великолепно держал себя в руках. Его великодушие вызывало почти телесную боль, но за время разговора боль утихла. Старк не мог предложить Баки прощение – и все же был слишком щедр к нему. Говорить с ним было приятно, отвечать откровенно – легко. Прислушиваясь к нему и к себе, Баки все никак не мог уловить опасность. Ее фиксировал рассудок – но на душе было спокойно, а омега внутри ликовала. Голос Старка утешал, запах будоражил. Все вместе кружило голову, как будто цикл начинался заново.

Шури ждала в лаборатории, преобразившейся за то время, что Баки здесь не показывался.  
Стол с интерактивной картой был на месте, но над вторым вместо трехмерной реконструкции финала битвы теперь висела многослойная и многомерная диаграмма. Исчезло почти все медицинское оборудование. Прозрачный стерильный бокс, где лежал Ракета, пустовал и был отключен. Натолкнувшись взглядом за темную капсулу, Баки сбился с шага и охнул.  
– Все в порядке, – сказала Шури, перехватив его взгляд. – Он очнулся. Пришлось его отпустить.  
Она бросила подозрительный взгляд на Старка.  
– Останетесь? – зачем-то спросила она.  
Но прежде чем Старк успел ответить, а Баки возразить, в лабораторию вошла целая компания.  
Впереди шагал чем-то невероятно довольный Т’Чалла, а рядом с ним – расстроенный и сердитый Скотт. За ними возвышался Дракс, на плече у которого, замотанный повязками, но живой и бодрый, ехал Ракета. Последними вошли Романофф, Стив и Сэм. Они втроем обступили Баки, а Т’Чалла обратился к сестре:  
– Когда закончишь здесь, поднимись к маме и выбери себе наряд. Сегодня у нас праздник.  
– Что за повод? – спросила она.  
Скотт потер шею, недобро покосился на енота и сказал:  
– Хэнк убьет меня. Нет, повод не в этом, но он меня непременно убьет, потому что он так трясется над этими своими частицами, а теперь на них наложил лапу бешеный инопланетный енот, который…  
– Эй, я бы попросил! – встрял Ракета. Потом повел носом и вперил взгляд черных глазок в Баки. – Привет, детка! Как насчет взять меня на ручки?  
Старк прочистил горло.  
– Тут вот в чем дело, – продолжил Скотт. – Когда все взорвалось, Танос удрал, а Капитан Америка попал в больницу…  
– А я вообще еле выжил! – напомнил Ракета.  
– Потому что некоторых вещей просто нельзя делать! – воскликнул Скотт. – Смешивать ментос и кока-колу. Брать чужое без спроса. Привязывать диск Пима к коллапсарной бомбе…  
Шури издала странный звук.  
Скотт кивнул.  
– В общем, если сложить все вместе, то получается, что Танос, где бы он ни был, обречен. Взрыв гранаты высвободил частицы и запустил что-то вроде цепной реакции. Бесконечное уменьшение – до тех пор, пока то, что находилось в эпицентре, не станет меньше атома. Иными словами, Ракета отправил Перчатку Бесконечности…  
– В квантовый мир, – одновременно с ним произнесли Старк и Шури.  
– Есть вероятность, что Таноса в конце концов утянет следом, – упавшим голосом закончил Скотт. – Но, может, и не утянет. Я не знаю, как частицы действуют на титанов. Рука у него уменьшилась, потому что была в Перчатке, та оказалась подвержена частицам, а снять или сломать ее он не смог. Но находиться в двух измерениях одновременно невозможно. Он не бог.  
– А вернуть руку обратно он не сможет? – подала голос Романофф.  
– Нет, – помотал головой Скотт. – Чтобы не попасть в квантовый мир, нужно запустить обратную реакцию с той стороны. И насколько я знаю, провалившись туда, выбраться уже невозможно.  
– Ну так я спас нас всех! – возмутился Ракета. – Почему на меня опять все злятся? Эта хреновина рванула как надо, даже Гамора сказала, что было круто, а она такими словами не разбрасывается! – он опять развернулся к Баки, так резво, что Драксу пришлось придержать его. – Ну так как насчет ручек, Баки-Баки? Я бы не настаивал, но ты так пахнешь, что и мертвый воскреснет, а я как раз воскрес, так что, может, потанцуем?  
Т’Чалла и Шури переглянулись. Романофф фыркнула. Сэм поднял брови. Стив качнулся ближе к Баки, но Старк успел раньше него.  
– Придержи-ка коней, герой, – сурово посоветовал он и опустил ладонь Баки на плечо.  
– Озабоченные земляне, – тяжело вздохнул Дракс.  
– Тони, – негромко начал Стив, – ты уверен, что...  
Дальнейшее большей частью прошло мимо сознания Баки. Старк сжал его плечо теснее, и он подался под ладонь с тихим блаженным звуком, которого ему уже не хватало сил сдержать и устыдиться. Простое касание ошеломляло естественностью и теплом, каких он и представить не мог от человека, чьи объятия никогда не должны были бы для него распахнуться.  
– Нет, не уверен, – ответил он за упрямо поджавшего губы Старка. – Никто из нас ни в чем не уверен. Может, поэтому мы и живы до сих пор.  
Стив серьезно смотрел на них. Сэм улыбнулся, и Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ, потом осторожно взглянул в лицо Старка. Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся, но не отошел. Баки закрыл глаза и слушал, как вокруг переговаривались остальные. Как Дракс утешал Скотта. Как Шури пререкалась с братом и пыталась выгнать всех из лаборатории. Как приунывший было Ракета принялся зазывать на вечеринку Романофф.  
Спасение свершилось не сегодня, но осязаемо стало только сейчас. И они стояли среди друзей, осознавая – жизнь, победу, продолжение бытия; реальность, собравшую самое себя из бессчетного количества случайностей, трагедий, опрометчивых поступков, счастливых совпадений. Не было больше нужды противостоять непреодолимому. Они уже выдержали.  
И уже уцелели.


End file.
